fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerubian
Nerubians are an intelligent race of spider-like figures. They are native to Northrend which is on Azeroth. History Early History On the ancient continent of Kalimdor lied a well in the center of the continent known as the Well of Eternity. It was Azeroth's legit heart of the world's natural and magical powers. From this well, the silithid race was born. C'Thun, an old god recognized their appearance and he attempted to sunder the planet. The old god created silithid avatars from its own picture. This avatar race was known as the qiraji. Thousands of years before the Orcish invasion, the aqir ruled the regions of the far western Kalimdor. This species of insectoids were extremely evil. They were devoted with being an arthropod-only world from the lands of Kalimdor. To add on to the large, already existing troll empires, the aqir formed the natino of Azj'Aqir. For thousands of years, trolls fought them. However, they never truly succeeded in winning. Eventually the trolls' persistence lead to the split of Azj'Aqir into two smaller colonies. These were located in the far north and far south. Not long after the troll empires separated the aqir kingdom, they traveled north and discovered the tol'vir race of cat people. Those aqir that ventured up to the frozen wastes of Northrend became present day nerubians. The southern aqir, the qiraji ransacked an conquered a small research sation near the sands of Uldum. War of the Spiders Thousands of years later when the Lich King brought Northrend under his influence, the nerubians took a stand a fought against his power. The Azjol-Nerub inhabitants sent there most elite warrior into Icecrown during the war. Ner'zhul was frustrated when he learned the nerubians had an immunity to the plague of undeath and his dominance of telepathy. The nerubian spiderlords commanded large forces and had a subterranean network that spread across half of the vast Northrend. They used a hit-and-run tactic when battling the Scourge. Ultimately, Ner'zhul, wtih the aid of the dreadlords and warriors of undeath, they invaded Azjol-Nerub and brought the nerubians' temples crashing down. These falling peices fell on the nerubian spiderlords' skulls. It should be noted that twice now, the nerubian empire collapsed. Though the nerubians were immune to the plague, Ner'zhul's strengthening necromantic powers allowed him to raise the corpses of the dead nerubian warriors. He adopted the nerubian architecture for his own structures and forts. Though very few nerubians are around, they vow to take their underground kingdom back. Recent History The nerubians are now depleted people. Most still inhabit Northrend and have shunned contact with any outsiders. They attack all things on sight, if not the same species. This is due to the nerubians' growing suspicion. They know they cannot overthrow the Lich King so they remain using their guerrilla warfare, described as pathetic. During the time of the Shattering, it is revealed that the nerubians have a humongous, secret stash of eggs hidden safely by their own brethren. These are here if the nerubians can ever wipe out the remaining Scourge forces and restore and repopulate their people. Culture Azjol-Nerub contained large libraries made up of literature, philosophy and arcane lore. It is known that they sometimes capture humans and high elves for experimenting. They beleive in longevity, this is proven at the Sundred Monolth by dwarven explorer Brann Bronzebeard. Other information given is that nerubians use the native jormungar for labor work, they force them to carve tunnels through Northrend's underground areas and lay ground work for the nerubians' ancient civilization. Faith In ancient Azjol-Nerub their were five or six schools dedicated to religion. Theological debates were common as well. However, eventually the nerubians agreed that worshiping creatures from beyond the world is crazy. This applies to current nerubians who consider the word "religion" an alien. The nerubians thoughts on the old gods are high and are described as "best friends". Category:Races